Unas palabras Faberry
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Una serie de drabbles sobre ellas. Me pueden decir palabras y escribo sobre ellas.
1. Felino

_**una pequeña idea inevitable.**_

_**Serán varios caps, ustedes deben dejarme en el review, pm, o lo que sea, una palabra y escribire sobre ello :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee**_

_**Advertencia: Lemon, angst y femslash**_

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Unas palabras Faberry<em>**

**_Felino_**

Cuando Quinn despertó, Rachel no estaba a su lado y la falta de calorcito le bajo los animos.

Gruño y volvio a intentar dormir, pero el oso de felpa no era nada parecido a su novia.

—¡Rachel!

Intentó llamarle pero ni los gritos sirvieron para hacerle aparecer. Ni sus quejas de niña.

—Mierda Berry—Solo la llamaba asi cuando se moletaba mucho.

Y se levantó luego de sufrir un poco.

Semi desnuda excepto por un short mal abotonado se fue a buscar a la chica.

Pero por más que buscara no la encontró. Así que solo se sirvió una taza de té.

Se sentó en el sillón grande y ancho y se quedo viendo Tv.

Cuando llegó Rachel, la encontró dormida en el sillón, le dio gracia porque hasta dormida ella se movia de forma felina.

Murmuraba y ronroneaba de la manera más tierna posible. Asi que no aguantó y luego de guardar las compras, se fue a donde la chica y se le acostó encima.

—Rachel...—Susurro dulcemente la rubia. Eso le sorprendió gratamente al ver que la reconocia en sueños y su cuerpo reaccionaba con su tacto y le abrazaba.


	2. Soltera

**_Yaaa ya, se que algunos me morderan, por el ship que meteré aquí, pero tranquilos, que por algo lleva el FABERRY como título  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Soltera (A pedido de alguien que quiso ser anónimo por Tumblr :3)<br>_**

El día que Quinn Fabray dio un paso en NYADA, Rachel se quedó sin aire, aunque la mayoría lo hizo.

Pero las razones de la chica eran diferentes.

_¿Qué hace ella aquí? , _Pensó

Se suponía que Quinn viviría en otro lugar, no aquí. Además era extraño que se encontrase con su enemiga jurada del instituto…o al menos eso creyó hasta hoy.

Con cada paso que daba la segunda diva de ese lugar, porque la primera era Rachel y por mucho, pero Quinn la más perra, todos caían a sus pies, no literal pero babeaban o la miraban disimuladamente, aunque algunos de forma descarada.

Se notaba que disfrutaba con la atención, por lo que Rachel Bufó molesta y se fue hacía el despacho de Cassandra July con rapidez.

Al entrar sin tocar siquiera, la mujer escribía dios sabrá qué, pero a ella no le importó.

—… ¿Berry? ¿Qué haces a-…?—Pero no le dejó terminar la chica que tomó su corbata y la tiró contra sí, y la beso de forma brusca pero muy sexi.

Cassandra se separó con los ojos como lechuza, sin más no supo qué tenía esa chica hoy, ¿Estará en esos raros días de adolescentes hormonales?

—Rachel… ¿Qué fue eso?

—Calla, te necesito ahora—Y descargó así la molestia de ver a Quinn en una sesión de ya se imaginarán qué.

Mientras tanto la nueva soltera de NYADA más codiciada, sonreía con satisfacción al ver lo que provocó en su antigua y nueva compañera.


	3. Papelón

**_(no se por qué pero creo que alguien no captará a que viene la palabra, pero significa algo como "Momento vergonzoso")_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Papelón<span>_**

**_(por Alison, enviado por Mail..._**

**_¿Cómo supo mi mail?)_**

Quinn siendo solo una adolescente disfrutaba de su soltería cuanto más podía mejor. Aprovechaba no tener pareja, y se divertía provocando reacciones en las otras personas que le rodeaban, sean del genero o orientación sexual, porque no importaba ella tenía poder en todo el libido de todo el que le miraba o estaba cerca.

Así cuando estaba practicando y el grupo de Berry, que eran unas chicas y Kurt, estaban sentados en las gradas esperando a que las porristas terminaran para comenzar ellos a hacer deporte, decidió jugar un poco con ella.

Era tan nerd, tan presumida, tan diva, perdedora, que le hacía sentir unas insanas ganas de meterse con ella. No sabía el por qué pero tampoco se molestaba en averiguarlo.

Así que mientras practicaba hacía movimientos especialmente seductores, que hasta Kurt se quedaba mirando con interés, pero entre todos los babosos Rachel era la más interesada.

Sonrió con suficiencia pero por ello no notó que una chica le había soltado el pie para que hiciera un rol en el aire, así que cayó de cara al suelo.

Probablemente rompiendo esa perfecta nariz y parte del cuello.

—Oh… ¡Oh Dios QUINN!—Gritaron todo su séquito, incluyendo su amiga cómplice Santana.

Así terminó hospitalizada por un buen tiempo…

…Genial que papelón pegó con Berry

Pero lo que no supo es que la chica solo se preocupó y se quedaría pensando en ella hasta que se curase


	4. Lima

**_Lima_**

**_(no se si es Lima de Lima limón o Lima de uña así que haré ambas)_**

Quinn limaba sus uñas, y mirándose al espejo aun podía ver su cicatriz en la nariz, apenas visible, pero la conocía tan bien que nunca se le olvidaría nada.

Pero así era la cosa, le molestaba mucho recordar aún ese día.

_Estaba en el hospital, le dolía más el orgullo que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, así que era terrible, aun no encendía el cómo pudo pasar tremenda vergüenza al caer así frente a todos los perdedores, ahora hablarían de ella por todo el mes, esperaba que Santana se follara a alguien y ese rumor remplazara el de su caída…_

_Recostada tenía ganas de salir, pero la doctora de turno la detuvo_

_—No todavía corazón, tenemos que operar esa nariz, o si no te quedará más hacía la izquierda_

_Ajá…dí algo que me importe, pensó la chica._

_Cuando se volvió a acostar su nariz y cuello le dolieron horrores, quiso maldecir pero se lo aguantó, además era molesto tener ese collar como de perro para que no se le descolocaran las vertebras que estaban terribles en ese momento._

_Así es cómo termino dormida para que le operen._

_Cuando la hora llegó comenzó a soñar._

_Soñó la cosa más extraña que había soñado en su vid. Estaba Rachel y ella había terminado bien su pirueta, notando la cara de sorpresa de la otra chica._

_Así es cómo sonriendo fue hacia ella, y cuando estaba en los vestuarios, ambas cambiándose, Rachel poniéndose ropa de gimnasia y ella quitándosela para bañarse._

_La encerró contra las taquillas, así es como terminó con esa chica contra su cuerpo, y estaba descaradamente semi desnuda mientras Rachel sostenía sus ropas sin terminar de quitárselas._

_Cuando estaba por…_

_¿Besarla?_

_Quinn se levantó exaltada, y el dolor de cuello y nariz le hizo lloriquear y volver a acostarse._

_¿Se puede saber qué estaba por hacer en ese momento?_

_Así se quedó sorprendidísima._

En la actualidad Quinn se quedó haciendo un mueca que no decidía si convertirla en molestia o en sonrisa. Porque fue la primera vez que soñó con ella.

—Quinn… ¿qué piensas tanto que tienes esa cara?—Preguntó Rachel llegando hacía ella. Estaba en toalla, pero abierta porque la tenía en los hombros, y tenía solo unas bragas negras que le había regalado para San Valentín, de esas eróticas de Victoria Secret

Quinn volteó hacía ella y negó con la cabeza. No le diría claro, era muy vergonzoso.

—Nada—Y se acercó tomando la toalla y haciendo que cayera hasta su cintura y de allí jalándole hasta donde estaba ella—Pero esto si reclama mi atención—Señala con los ojos

Rachel río

—Tu si que no cambias verdad…—Y la hizo caer a la cama

Algunas gotas de agua cayeron en su cara y Rachel las quito a besos.

—Sigues igual de torpemente seductora que cuando estábamos en el colegio

_Oh mierda…por qué tienes que tener esa memoria prodigio…, _Pensó Quinn y la volteó

—Me las vas a pagar a esas Rachel, no me recuerdes esas cosas—Y la llenó de besos y cosquillas, mientras Rachel se retorcía.

El olor a Lima Limón del jabón de Rachel quedó impregnado allí por un largo tiempo incluso si habían terminado.


	5. Esclavo

**_Trataré de publicar el mismo día que me den palabras  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Esclavo<span>_**

**_(Pedido por mi amiga KaraxBat por Facebook)  
><em>**

Había días en NYADA que Rachel se sentía una esclava, porque eran muchas cosas que hacer en muy poco tiempo, así era siempre, por lo que se acostumbró, pero seguía quedando destruida por ello.

Así mientras estiraba, con un pierna contra la pared elevada tratando de que sus músculos descansen un poco, sintió algo en su espalda, y sin tener que voltearse supo qué era.

Sonrió, así los brazos pasaron por su cintura y le apretó más contra la pared, haciendo que hiciera una mueca de dolor, solo un poco.

—Cassandra…—Dijo la chica sin voz casi, porque la posición no era cómoda pero era extrañamente excitante—Vamos ahora no…estoy—La mujer ignoró completamente lo que le dijo y besó su cuello, mientras sus manos pasaban por su cuerpo—Estoy estirando…luego tal vez—Más besos, y estaba siendo más ignorada— ¡Cassandra!

—Me gusta que digas así mi nombre, pero hazlo cuando gimas, no lo gastes ahora

A veces esa mujer era tan inoportuna que ella solo quería empujarle, pero simplemente no la alejaría, estaba con ganas por su culpa y no le dejaría que la deje así sin más, como parece amar hacer esa mujer cuando ella se quedaba con ganas de más provocaciones en la mitad de la clase, pero por obvias razones no podía complacerla allí y además no quería, disfrutaba con su frustración.

A veces, tan solo a veces, también se sentía esclava de esta mujer…

Maldita sea ella y sus provocaciones.

Lo que no supo es que alguien miraba desde la puerta y quitándose los mechones rubios y la cara de sorpresa de encima, se marchó lejos de allí


	6. Cerrar

**_Cerrar_**

**_(algunas palabras las haré porque quiero hacerlas sin que me las hayan pedido, como esta xD)_**

Y Quinn cerró la puerta tras ella muy fuerte, fácilmente podían escucharle desde la casa del vecino.

—… ¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa? No cierres así la puerta—Le regañó Rachel , pero la chica no le escuchó nada, y así la tiró bruscamente contra el sillón y se quedó encima de ella.

—Dime, ¿A qué juegas Berry?—Y le dijo por su apellido, significaba que era algo totalmente serio. La otra tragó sin entender nada.

—De… ¿de qué hablas?—Su mirada de confundida no mentía por más que Quinn quisiera acusarle de hacerlo.

—En serio no sabes…—Dijo en voz baja

—… ¿Qué?

—Dime, es cierto, ¿Estas metiéndome cuernos con Cassandra, o es al revés y soy el jodido segundo plato?—Preguntó específicamente ahora, muy molesta.

La otra se paralizó. ¿Y de dónde salía eso?

Sí, hace tiempo que ella engañó a la profesora July con ella, pero ahora la rubia es la única en su vida amorosa…así que no sabía de dónde le llegó ese pensamiento o rumor, porque lo que sea estaba equivocado.

—Quinn… no es así te equivocas

—Lo sabía, siempre fui la segunda opción la que buscas cuando te aburres—Al parecer ni le prestó atención y solo sacó sus conclusiones.

—No Quinn te digo que…

—Y por ello siempre te tardas más de lo debido y siempre me ocultas algo

En eso tenía razón, se tardaba y le ocultaba algo, pero no era lo que creía

—No… escúchame

—No tenía que haber confiado en ti, la verdad…

—… Quinn

—Pero siempre soy tan débil cuando de ti se trata

Le alegró oír eso, pero no era el punto— ¡Quinn!

—Así que si quieres que terminemos así, solo dilo no me metas los cuernos, o no me hagas ser los cuernos

—…. —Maldita sea, era encantadora pero a veces tan jodidamente terca esta adorable mujer— ¡QUIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!

Al fin pareció reaccionar pero seguía molesta— ¡ ¿ QUEEEÉ?!

—TE AMO, IDIOTA

Y de reflejo simplemente contestó sin pensarlo— YO TAMBIÉN, PEDAZO DE INFIEL

Así rieron, no podían enojarse, no por mucho sino pasaba algo como eso.

—Te amo idiota, te amo demasiado, y si a alguien engañaría sería a esa mujer—Y antes de que la otra dijera el " _Te lo dije" _Siguió— pero ahora no lo hago, lo hice antes y como bien sabes te elegí a ti y siempre lo haré…por eso…

Y Quinn se quedó expectante. La otra se puso de rodillas.

No supo a que venía eso, pero cuando posó su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa, su cerebro hizo _click_

_Oh…oh, no…nonononono, no puede ser lo que creo que será ¿O sí?_

—Quinn Fabray, mi amor y chica celosa que saca suposiciones de dios sabrá donde… ¿Te casarías conmigo?—Y sacó un anillo de su camisa

La otra no sabía qué decir o hacer, se había quedado sentada en el sillón, suerte, sino caería de trasero de la sorpresa.

—Y-Yo…—No tenía idea de que responder la pobre— ¿Es esto lo que te mantuvo ocupada tanto tiempo?

—Sí, y tengo todo preparado, tu solo tienes que elegir tu vestido, tus padres me ayudaron—Le dijo y la otra sonrió al borde de las lágrimas y la tiró al suelo, suave esta vez, y la besó muy apasionadamente

—Te amo, por supuesto, ¡Sí! ¡CLARO QUE SI!—Y así la abrazó.

Pasó la noche haciendo de todo tipo de cosas y no dejó dormir nada a Rachel


	7. Idioma

Sí, ahora en el colegio estudian Francés xD

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Idioma<span>_**

**_ (por un anonimo por Tumblr)_**

Cuando Quinn reprobó Francés Rachel le propuso que le daría clases particulares para que apruebe el recuperatorio así no tendrían que pasar las vacaciones separadas porque le castigarían o simplemente porque no tendría tiempo para ella.

Así que simplemente tuvo que aceptar. Además…eso era parte del plan.

—Bueno, repite después de mí—Le dijo y la otra asintió— Comment ça va ? Je veux aller boire un verre avec vous ce soir , vous voulez aller ? ( ¿Cómo estás?, quiero ir a tomar una copa contigo esta noche, ¿quieres ir?)—El acento de la chica era perfecto, tanto que si la escuchaban sin conocerle creerían que es de Francia y no de Estados Unidos.

Ella tragó e intentó, pero falló.

—Mmm…probemos con algo más fácil mejor—Le dijo y comenzó— Quel est votre nom ? (¿cómo es tú nombre?)

De haber podido pronunciar bien eso le habría molestado ese comentario porque era casi un insulto.

Así pensó en algo más

—Probemos esto…me puedes quitar una prenda por cada respuesta correcta, pero si fallas te besaré muy provocadoramente y no podrás tocarme y si lo haces pensaré una prenda.

Era justo…o casi…

—Vale, comencemos

—Tu responde mis preguntas, pero no vale un "sí" o "no "nada corto

—Bueno…—Mierda…

—Comienzo… Pourquoi vous vous aime me? (¿Por qué me amas?)

Oh, al menos supo qué dijo.

—Ehm…—Pensó bien sus palabras— Dure question , je vous aime pour ce que vous êtes , pour tout ce que vous dites , vous le faites, tout ce que vous me mettent toujours ... Je ne sais pas , pour tout mon amour (Difícil pregunta , Te amo por lo que eres , lo que tú digas , lo que hagas, todo lo que siempre me haces ... No sé , por todo mi amor)—Dijo sorprendentemente muy bien.

—wow vaya, si necesitabas un poco de motivación, así que a la próxima en clases de francés pensaré en enviarte mensajitos de los que te gustan—La otra sonrojó con ello.

—Calla…—Y le ayudó a quitarse la remera

—Vas por lo rápido —Sonrió pícaramente—Bueno aumentemos la dificultad

La otra esperó de todo…así que solo asintió

— Vous souvenez-vous quand vous êtes tombé en amour avec moi ?, quelle était la situation et tout ? (¿Recuerdas cuando te enamoraste de mí? , ¿cuál era la situación y todo?)

Madre santa…eso era chino

Quinn la miró con espanto, así que Rachel le tradujo la mitad, aun así era algo difícil.

Le dejó escribir su respuesta, traducirla sola y leerla.

— Oui , il était bizarre , je suis allé harceleur , parce que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de regarder .

Et lorsque nous parlons , vous étiez spécial pour moi ,vous... trop accepté comme je suis . (Sí, era raro, fui acosadora, porque no podía dejar de verte.

Y cuando hablamos, tu era especial para mí, también... aceptaste como soy.)

Esta mujer parecía mentirle o algo, porque era muy buena.

Así que alzando una ceja le concedió que le quitara los pantalones.

—Como veo que te volviste buena de golpe te haré una difícil

Tomó aire aterrando a la otra

— Pendant tout ce temps nous étions amies , combien de temps étaient amies ? Combien de copines avez-vous eu avant moi? Avez-vous fait quelque chose au sujet de votre vie où je disparaissais de peur de ce que je avoué ? (Durante todo este tiempo que éramos amigas, ¿cuánto tiempo fuimos amigas? ¿Cuántas novias has tenido antes que yo? ¿Has hecho algo acerca de su vida en que desaparecí por miedo a lo confesado? )

La chica quedó boquiabierta— Comment diable est censé réspondre à cela? (¿Cómo demonios se supone que respondo a eso?)

Rachel río al notar que cada vez cogía más confianza con ello.

—Vous avez besoin de motivation? (¿Necesitas motivación?)—Dijo de forma seductora y los ojos de Quinn viajaron por su pecho mientras que la mano de la otra hizo lo mismo pero hacia el Sur.

Tragó con fuerza y asintió.

—Será cómo un pequeño castigo…—Y tomó su mentón y se acercó como para besarle, pero se detuvo tortuosamente—Solo por esta vez la regla de no tocar está negada.

Y así ella misma se tocó lentamente. Y la otra se sentía a morir.

No entendía cómo esa chica, antes perdedora y tímida con ella se volvió tan dominante y hecha una seductora total.

Así simplemente le miró hasta que no aguantó y se le subió encima montándole…

—Je ne vais pas résister… c'est bon pour vous? (No voy a poder resistir, ¿Está bien para ti?)

Rachel río y como toda respuesta la apretó contra sí.


	8. Cerveza

**_Cerveza_**

**_ (Guest petición)_**

La primera vez que Quinn tomó alcohol fue por culpa de Santana quien para festejar quería hacer de su primera vez tomando algo digno de grabar, y se llevó a Brittany y así las tres estaban en un bar.

—… ¿Puedes repetirme qué rayos hago aquí?—Preguntó Quinn algo molesta y bastante cansada de caminar.

—Calla princesa, ya llegamos, además esas piernitas no es para estar sentada en tu auto

—No entiendo por qué no vinimos en auto…

—Porque estaremos ebrias y no es bueno ni con conductor designado lidiar con la ebriedad

—No me pondré ebria Santana, dije que probaría por tu cumpleaños pero nada más

—Dale tiempo al tiempo y ya verás

Quinn rodó los ojos.

* * *

><p>Cuando probó el primer trago puso cara de asco…<p>

—La cerveza es asquerosa

—Porque tienes trece años, y mentalidad de ocho Quinncita—Se burló y recibió un golpe no tan fuerte en su hombro.

Luego de un par de copas terminaron ebrias, y así Quinn sintió lo que nunca pensó, era cómo excitación, mareo, nauseas, y ganas de alocarse, así que simplemente salió a la pista de baile, Santana no pudo detenerle, estaba hecha un fiesta esa chica.

Así terminó bailando con todo el mundo.

Por ello cuando terminó se encontró tirada en el suelo.

Y despertó porque llegó alguien y le ayudó a levantarse.

—…uhmm… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasó?—No entendía nada y la cabeza le dolía.

—Supongo que tus amigas te perdieron de vista, y además te quedaste sola…

La voz era conocida..

—Oh…ehm, gracias—Se terminó de levantar sola y le miró con la cara de dolor.

La otra era …

—…. ¿Berry?

—Hola Quinn, es que trabajo aquí

Eso si era sorprendente, y genial…actuó como ebria frente a ella, se quedó dormida en el suelo sin importarle que la vieran…

_Oh Quinn eres la mejor para pasar papelones, _Pensó.

Simplemente le agradeció y trató de huir.

—Ah, Quinn espera—La detuvo

_Mierda Berry, ¿Tanto te gusta humillarme? Déjame ir…._

—Te olvidas esto—Y le dio su celular y cartera.

—Oh…gracias…—Y roja como tomate se fue rápido de allí, la otra río era una actitud adorable.

¿Tenía que ser todo vergonzoso solo con ella?


	9. Heroína

**_Heroína_**

**_(Palabra dada al azar usando un generador de palabras al azar con una amiga online zD)_**

—Estás loca… ¡Loca Santana!—Chilló Quinn junto con un _Maldita seas desquiciada_

—Vamos Quinn tienes que ayudarme…

—No, no, no, no, no.

Sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo pero esto es mucho, ¡MUCHO! ¿Me escuchas?—Y le tiró la bolsita al pecho—Loca de mierda

Santana suspiró. Había traído heroína esperando que la otra le ayudase a venderla y si quería se quedaba con un poco para ella más la paga.

—Vamos Quinn…—La siguió a la cocina.

La otra chica estaba tomando agua cuando le habló

—Nada de _Quinn_, tú vas a ir ya mismo a devolver eso de donde lo sacaste y yo no diré nada, no me provoques que me conoces

—Y tú a mi

—Por eso mismo no me meteré en esta mierda

La chica suspiró

—… ¿Sabes que Berry es una vendedora también?

Quinn escupió toda el agua que tenía en la boca.

—… ¡¿QUÉ?!—Se sorprendió, eso si que no lo esperaba de ella

—Lo que te dije, es que es así, me dejas vender y hablas con ella de paso, ya ni tienes que ayudar, solo mantén la boca cerrada

—Dios no, no sabes lo que tengo que hacer para no golpearte ahora mismo

La otra río, pero Quinn tan solo se fue de casa de su amiga a su propia casa. No logró detenerla así que tomó su moto y en cuestión de segundos estaba en la puerta.

—¿Quinn? ¿Cariño?—Dijo su madre al oír que alguien entraban—Llegaste temprano…no me digas que salteaste clases

—No ma, estaba con Santana y las clases terminaron temprano por falta de remplazo de un profesor.

Así la mujer le miró dudando pero simplemente se alzó de hombros.

—Querida, ¿Puedes ir por una listas de cosas a la verdulería?—Le preguntó, la chica solo asintió y tomó el papel donde anotaba todo.

Así se fue a pie ya que quedaba cerca.

Y mientras cogía un carrito para entrar se encontró con Rachel comprando cosas.

Hace años que no la veía en persona y solo escuchaba de ella por su amiga, aunque no cosas que quisiera saber.

¿Qué hacía ella allí?

Con esa pregunta y curiosidad de la respuesta se fue hacia las góndolas y terminó siguiéndola no de tan cerca de forma no intencional.

Así que cuando Rachel giró y la vio no pudo tirarse a un costado para no ser vista, solo mascullar una maldición que no sería oída por la otra.

—¿Quinn? Vaya cuanto tiempo, te has vuelto más linda—Admitió la morena con una sonrisa, era tan raro que no la tratara con rencor ya que le hizo la vida imposible cuando estudiaban juntas, pero ahora era como si nada pasó.

De verdad maduró.

—Rachel… ¿Qué haces en Lima? ¿No deberías estar en NYADA?

—Sí, pero son mis vacaciones

Y justo en ese momento notó que no venía sola, porque una mujer, alta, atractiva, demasiado atractiva como para que se sintiera cómoda, de cabello rubio, largo, y gran cuerpo de bailarina abrazó a Rachel por la cintura.

—Hola ¿Amiga de Rachel? ¿O me equivoco?

Quinn puso cara de no entender nada y cuando quiso decir que no, solo compañeras Rachel se adelantó.

—Sí, también ex compañera de instituto

—Cassandra July, profesora de NYADA—Le extendió la mano y cuando la otra salió de su letargo la tomó.

—¿Profesora? ¿Qué haces con una profesora?—Dijo sorprendidísima— No es por ofender

—No lo hace

—Ah, es que es mi…bueno, es complicado—Sonrieron cómplices, y Quinn estaba que no entendía nada de nada, hasta ver eso y pronto lo supo.

_Ohh, con razón tienes tan buena fama allí, tanto talento y clases particulares, es que te acuestas con la profe…_, pensó la chica con otra sonrisa.

—Vale lo capto, se acuestan ocasionalmente—Dijo descaradamente, aunque ocultando la sorpresa de que Rachel patee para el equipo contrario.

Rachel asintió hecha un tomate, y Cassandra no se vio ni intimidada por esa descarada respuesta, todo lo contrario sonrió depredadoramente, cosa que hizo a Quinn sentirse aún más incómoda de lo que se sintió al verlas juntas.

—Sí se podría decir que sí, pero no es solo eso yo…

—Te gusta—Apunta otra vez sin vergüenza

—Vaya tu amiguita no se va por las ramas, veo que no tienes un mal gusto ni lo tuviste en tu secundaria.

—¿Qué?—Dijeron ambas a la vez

—No Cassandra te equivocas, yo no salí ni me gustaba ella…—Admitió hecha una fruta roja, mientras que Quinn por un momento se sintió algo extraña por esa confesión sin saber por qué.

—Bueno, como quieras cariño, pero aquí se ve vieja tensión de la que cortas con tan solo respirarle cerca.

Ninguna dijo más hasta que Quinn recordó por qué había ido allí

—Bueno…ha sido agradable verte y conocer a tu…lo que sea ella de ti. Adiós a ambas—Saludó y Rachel casi la detiene pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la dejó ir.

Así que así eran las cosas, Rachel ahora estudiaba en NYADA pero se acostaba con su profesora y además vendía drogas, ¿Con qué clase de mierdas extras lidiaba esa diva de Lima? No lo sabía pero tampoco quería, así que se fue directo a su casa luego de hacer las compras sin mirar atrás para ver la cara de decepción de la chica.


	10. Dejada a un lado

**_Dejada a un lado_**

**_(Combiné dos peticiones "Dejar" y "Lado")_**

Cuando Quinn se sentó en su cama estaba cabreada no sabía cómo aguantaba pero simplemente lo hacía, además no estaba Rachel para darle una buena cachetada en la cara.

Y es porque lo que pasaba es que esa chica le estuvo ignorando, dejando de lado inclusive cuando estaba a su lado y eso le molestaba demasiado, así que simplemente molesta no dejó que las cosas siguieran así, era extraño sentirse rechazada. ¡Por amor de todos los santos era Quinn Fabray! ¿Quién en su sano juicio le ignoraría?

_Bueno….Rachel….es obvio_

Maldita sea esa mujer.

Le tenía harta con sus escusas de…

—_Perdón tengo una práctica con Brodi pero mañana voy a tu casa lo prometo_

¿Para qué? Le creyó y al día siguiente tenía un mensaje

_¿Quinn?_

_Perdona estoy atrasada pero es que estoy con Kurt así que no podré llegar a la hora indicada __L_

_Ve con Santana a la obra, luego te compensaré lo prometo cariño_

_Con amor. Rachel_

Ese día había tirado el celular y terminó roto, como sea, ella ya no quería juegos, porque si no quería verle que sea mujer y se lo diga en la cara y no ande con esos rodeos estúpidos que solo le hastiaban queriendo matarle.

Así cuando la tan nombrada llegó la esperó piernas cruzadas en el sillón observándola atentamente.

La chica dejaba su abrigo en un perchero a un costado de la puerta, entró se quitó los tacos y mientras se quitaba también los aros y joyas varias notó la presencia de la otra.

Sonrió y se acercó a ella luego de dejar las cosas en otra parte.

—Uy, ¿Por qué esa carita mi amor?—Le preguntó sentándose encima de ella y rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de la otra.

Así cuando Rachel sintió que la otra le agarraba fuerte del borde inferior de la camisa ella sonrió.

Pero Quinn no planeaba lo que ella, por ello cuando quiso besarla, ella corrió su cara y le besó la mejilla.

Rachel la miró extrañada y no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta en su cabeza que la otra chica simplemente respondió primero.

—¿Qué pasa que siempre llegas tan tarde? ¿Qué te mantiene tan ocupada? Y no me vengas con estupideces de "_NYADA esto, Kurt aquello, que mis padres, mis clases, o mi trabajo" _Porque sinceramente Berry me tienes harta con eso, y no me trago tu estúpido cuento del lobo…— Dijo totalmente seria, que más su apellido hacía la cosa peor.

Así que con dificultad tragó

—No se de qué hablas, yo no te miento

—Ajá, patrañas, vamos dimelo, porque si quieres ignorármelo pues se adulta y dímelo en la cara

Pero Rachel solo alzó una ceja.

Sí le ocultaba cosas, sí escapaba de ella, pero no por lo que ella creía, si no que tenía que terminar de hacer unos preparativos para pedir su mano en matrimonio

—De verdad, no tengo idea, y no te miento mi amor…—Tomó su cara entre sus manos

—Sí claro, y yo nací ayer…no me trates de tonta, porque de eso no tengo ni un pelo y lo sabes muy bien

—Lo se, y por eso me encantas—Y la besó

_Ohhhh Rachel…eso es jugar sucio…_

Por ello cuando se separó luego de pasar a tener una batalla con su lengua y saborear esos labios desconfiados besó su mejilla pero Quinn la miró muy molesta y casi le hace caer cuando se levantó bruscamente casi de un salto y ella tuvo que bajarse manteniendo el equilibrio.

Rachel sintió que algo andaba mal, pero no solo eso, lo principal es que iba para peor.

—No…me…mientas…maldición—Murmuró hastiada hasta la punta del dedo de los pies—Porque si algo me molesta más que me metan los cuernos, me ignoren y se hagan los tarados al respecto es que me mientan—Le miró con cara de mucha molestia y eso que no mostraba todo su rencor.

Pero Rachel le abrazó, y con amor besó su mejilla, Quinn quiso separarse porque de los nervios y sentimientos mesclados y varios contradictorios quiso llorar.

Así que simplemente luego de luchar por salirse de allí sin éxito se dejó hacer.

Esas caricias y besos suaves y tiernos lentamente le comenzaban a calmar, cosa que no quería porque de no ser por estos sentimientos ella volvería a ser débil ante esta chica, pero no pudo evitarlo, y así se terminó de calmar.

—Ven que la comida está próxima, te compré tu favorita

Quinn no entendía cómo podía pensar en comer en este momento pero simplemente asintió, ya que más daba.

Además la mirada de Rachel dejaba claro que hablarían al respecto.

Así cuando terminó de poner la mesa y la comida en los platos, sin siquiera probarla sonrió.

—Mira, sí, te oculto algo ¿Vale?

—Te lo dije…

—Pero no es el tipo de _Cosas _que crees, no te ignoro por placer, estoy ocupada en un proyecto y es en serio, además nos involucra a ambas

—¿Cómo puede un proyecto tuyo involucrarme? ¿Además si lo hace por qué no me lo cuentas?

—Porque es secreto, una sorpresa que no dejaré que ni tus sospechas injustificadas lo arruinen. Así que mi amor tendrás que hacer uso de tu paciencia y confianza, es algo muy importante y lo sabrás pronto.

Luego de insistir un poco la logró convencer, aunque aun le miraba algo molesta por todo el rollo.

Pero lo que pasaba es que, mientras comían, no sabía que lo que Rachel planeaba era su boda y que cuando lo descubra casi moriría de un paro o arritmia, cosa que no quería porque tenía pensado pasar mucho más tiempo con Rachel Berry, su Rachel, que luego sería

Rachel Berry de Fabray, o como le gustaba decirle, señorita Fabray.


	11. Caricias

**_Caricias_**

—Quinn…—Llamó Rachel

—¿Quinn?

Pero no había respuesta alguna

—Quinn

—Quinn

—¡¿Quinn?!

—Quincita

—Quiiiin

—¿Amor?—siguió llamando pero nada de nada.

—QUINN

Pero nada de nada hacía que la chica se levantara.

Así que simplemente entró a la habitación y la vio dormida toda desparramada en la cama…porque aunque era toda una dama y muy femenina cuando estaba despierta, cuando dormía era un completo desastre, pero eso le encantaba a ella, porque parecía una tierna nenita.

Suspiró, ¿Cómo podía tener el sueño tan pesado con ella? Porque si alguien más le hablaba se despertaba al primer intento.

Llegó hasta ella y se acostó encima de ella, rodeando sus costados con sus brazos.

La chica estaba de espalda, y desnuda pero cubierta desde la cintura hacía abajo y una pierna fuera abrazando una almohada.

Ella se quejó un poco al sentir el cuerpo de Rachel encima de ella, pero tampoco despertó.

—Por el amor de…. ¡Fabray mueve ese hermoso trasero fuera de la cama!—Pero nada, nada de nada de nada sirvió, esa mujer era imposible, hasta más que Kurt cuando de moda se trataba, así que resignada se fue a bañar y preparar el desayuno, hasta cuando terminó la chica no despertaba, excepto…

Al poner la comida cerca haciendo que la otra pueda olerlo se despertó enseguida.

La otra chica se sentó aun con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué huele tan bien?—Dijo adormilada la chica—Claro, además de ti—Y Rachel sonrió.

No hay caso con esta chica. Y se sentó a su lado. Quinn se acostó sobre sus piernas .

—¿Qué es?...no puedo abrir los ojos, estoy muerta—Rachel sonrió y la abrazó haciendo que pasara de sus piernas hasta estar encima suyo

—Mmm…—Quinn solo suspiró placenteramente y se dejó acariciar, adoraba que haga eso.

—Eres una dormilona, y no te despiertas con nada… ¿Lo sabes?

Pero la sonrisa predadora de la chica decía lo contrario.

—No, si hay _Algo _que puede despertarme

Y Rachel abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir

—Exacto

—Oh Quinn…eres una pervertida…—Le dijo riendo.

Recibió un beso de la morena y terminó de despertar, pero se negó a abrir los ojos, ni para comer. Así que la otra chica le dio de comer, y feliz aceptaba todo lo que le ponía en la boca, incluso si era un beso.

Y así comenzaron a besarse más y más apasionadamente aunque comenzara con algo tranquilo.

—Wow ¿Cómo puedes estar tan activa luego de todo lo que hicimos anoche?—Preguntó Quinn y la otra se sonrojó a más no poder.

Eso causó risa de la morena.

Así comenzaron una segunda ronda.

Cuando terminó Quinn se durmió de nuevo, terminó muy cansada.

Así que Rachel terminó todo con caricias suaves en su espalda, así con mimos terminó la mañana, pronto la despertaría para que vayan a trabajar, pero por ahora tiene que descansar y le dejaría.


	12. Hija

**_Hija_**

Rachel y Quinn dormían cuando la segunda de ella sintió algo apoyarse encima de ella.

Así que terminó despertándose, y al mirar era nadie más ni menos que su hija. Así que suspiró y la abrazó.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi princesita?—Preguntó la rubia en un susurro.

La niña parecía temblar así que tan solo supuso que pesadillas.

Su hija vivía con pesadillas, todo por culpa del idiota de su tio Noa, que el muy inteligente siempre le leía, mostraba o le daba cosas de terror antes de dormir o cuando las madres no lo notaban.

Así que se la llevó a la cocina, le hizo chocolate caliente, porque lo que menos quería era que despierte a Rachel que no durmió nada bien toda la semana así que solo la llevó hasta allí.

Cuando la otra terminó de tomar, miró a su madre estando a punto de decirle porque se despertó así en medio de la noche.

—Es que soñé…soné con _eso _…

_Oh Noa, te mataré, cómo le lees a una niña de seis "IT", eres un idiota…_

—Cariño…sabes que no tienes que prestar atención a lo que Noa te diga

—Pero a mi y a Gwen nos contó …

—Exacto mi amor no lo escuches y la próxima vez que lo haga dímelo

La niña asintió. Así tardó un rato en calmarla y cuando lo hizo la llevó a su cama para que durmiera.

Siempre era así, desde que se quedó embarazada por segunda vez esta vez si se quedó con su hija, o más bien hijas, porque salieron gemelas, una era Gwen y la otra Dani, así eran, ambas parecidas a ella, y como tomaron donaciones de un hombre que prácticamente era el gemelo perdido de Rachel, las niñas se parecían a ambas, pero no de forma simple como una combinación cliché, pero si tenían toques de la otra, personalidad o actitudes compartidas, desde ser fanáticas de la música, hasta no poder despertarse nunca temprano y no ser para nada una persona de mañana.

Pero así y todo las amaba, a pesar que no dormía bien por eso, por más que sacrificara mucho volvería a hacer todo siempre.


	13. Aroma

**_Aroma_**

Una de las obsesiones de Rachel era el aroma de Quinn, siempre que podía tomaba a su novia entre brazos y hundía su cara en su cuello o en su pelo, y así olía ese riquísimo olor a rosas que tenía esa piel.

Además era super suave…y se sentía genial tocarla, besarla, acariciarla, y que la otra suspirase con eso.

—Ehm… ¿Qué haces Rachel…?—Le preguntó mirándole con cara de no entender nada de nada

No le estaba oliendo claro…

—Me… ¿Estas oliendo a caso?—Le preguntó divertida


	14. Osa Menor y Compañía

**_Recuerden pueden enviarme una o más palabras y haré uno o más caps :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Osa Menor y Compañía<span>_**

Cuando las cosas se pusieron raras dentro de su casa, Quinn tomó su moto y se fue hacia el parque, uno abandonado en medio de la nada, con un bosque y un lago cerca.

Era de noche así que simplemente se quedó allí, al llegar dejó la moto a un lado escondida y se tiró al pasto, acostada miraba las estrellas. Lloraba a más no poder, ¿Por qué su padre tenía que ser un imbécil? Ese hombre había abandonado a su madre cuando se embarazó y ahora veía y se creía con el derecho de obligarle a mudarse a otro país con él…ósea, ¡Ni lo conocía por el amor de dios!, a ese hombre no le vio nunca así que no quería tenerlo cerca ni nada parecido, sino que quería quedarse sola y mandarlo a volar.

Pero no podía porque su madre le regañó diciendo que no vio a su padre por un largo tiempo y tenía que respetarle, y ella le mandó a la mierda diciendo que si quería haberle visto lo hubiese hecho antes, que ella le odiaba y no quería tenerle cerca, y antes de que dijera más se marchó de allí contra los gritos de la otra.

Pensó estar sola pero no sabía lo mucho que se equivocaba.

Terminó durmiendo, y despertó una hora después con una sensación acogedora, que en un comienzo culpó a relajarse, pero pronto sintió una mano acariciarle con el dorso de la misma, su mejilla, así que supo que se equivocó.

—¿Rachel?—Preguntó al ver de quién se trataba, la chica que siempre abusó durante toda la secundaría, ahora le acariciaba la mejilla limpiando su llanto. Agradecía ser su amiga ahora sino sería super incómodo.

La otra sonrió y besó su frente cosa que le hizo sonrojar…

Le gustaba tanto esa chica, que simplemente no podía evitar querer pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, además era algo extraño, además sabía que no podría declararse, porque Rachel era súper Heterosexual, y tenía a Finn, cosa que a ella le daba asco ese mastodonte, sí, era bueno y amable, pero no se la merecía, ella era mucho para él.

—Hola Quinn—Le dijo con demasiada dulzura.

Quinn nunca entendería cómo le perdonó ser una perra por tantos años y además le trataba como reina, si ella misma no se perdonaba…

—¿Qué pasó? No digo que no te veas preciosa llorando pero te prefiero sonriente y feliz—Quinn río, y se levantó

—Bueno, larga historia

—¿Tiene que ver con tus padres? Porque siempre que te encuentro aquí es algo así o con tu media hermana

La otra asintió

—¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—Mi padre…apareció

—Oh madre santa, pensé que estaba muerto o algo por el estilo

—Sí… para mi lo estaba y prefería que lo estuviese—Se frustró Rachel le abrazó—Es… ¡Es un imbécil!—Volvió a empezar a llorar, y la otra besó sus mejillas.

—Shhh cariño, shhh…—Y de golpe sintieron esa tensión que se hacía con sus cercanías y además sus miradas penetrantes y profundas que decían lo mucho que se querían y además lo mucho que Quinn le deseaba esta vez.

Rachel entonces supo que su movida sería bienvenida, y la besó.

La besó tomando primero sus mejillas y con amor le llenó de varios besitos alrededor de su cara, porque simplemente no pudo aguantar, era lo que quería hacer des que comenzaron a ser amigas de verdad.

Quinn se quedó sorprendidísima, pero cuando pudo moverse la besó de nuevo antes de que la otra se arrepintiese o dudase.

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron para mejor.

Pasaron la noche tomadas de la mano, besándose a veces con mucho cariño, y mirando las constelaciones como la Osa Mayor, Menor.

Todos los signos del zodiaco y más.


	15. Piel

**_Piel_**

**_(puede que a veces no ponga quién los pidio, porque es anonimo o quiere serlo)_**

Las caricias de Quinn a su espalda eran sumamente deliciosas. Rachel no podía evitar suspirar de vez en cuando.

Estaban acostadas en la cama, Quinn entre sus piernas apoyando su cabeza por encima de su trasero, estaba de espaldas y la otra chica le acariciaba, mientras ella escribía en su computadora unas cosas para NYADA.

Estar desnudas hacía de todo más sensitivo y fuerte.

Por lo que esas simples y suaves caricias, le estaban excitando tanto o más que si estuviera tocándole allí abajo.

Rachel suspiraba o gemía dependiendo de cómo eran las caricias o dónde las posaba.

Lo que pasaba era que para Quinn la piel de Rachel era simplemente adictiva, era tersa, bronceada, suave, y olía genial.

Podía estar un año entero o su vida haciendo eso y sería la mujer más feliz del mundo

—Rachel…—llamó la atención de la otra y la chica se movió como diciendo que le escuchaba— ¿Por qué no te conocí antes? Hubiese sido tan feliz…

—Porque primero tenías que odiarme y hacerme la vida imposible para que nuestro amor sea bien profundo.

Así la otra hizo una mueca de dolor ante eso, porque aun se arrepentía demasiado de las cosas que le hizo y Rachel lo supuso por su silencio, asi que volteó y se quedo con la chica entre las piernas, la atrapó con ellas, y rodeó su cuello con sus manos.

—Mi amor…no me arrepiento de nada, si tuviera que vivir todo de nuevo sería feliz de hacerlo con tal de tenerte en mi vida.

Y así se besaron.

Con ella siempre era así.


	16. Cansancio y Estrés

**_Cansancio y Estrés_**

Cuando Rachel llegó al departamento que compartía con Santana y Kurt, cayó sin poder evitarlo en el sillón.

—Ugh…—Santana llegó y le vio así, por poco ríe.

La verdad era gracioso para ella cómo la chica se explotaba sin que nade le obligase, no sabía por qué, pero desde que comenzó el año no dejaba de trabajar, hacer contratos, cantar, practicar, estudiar y NYADA. Por poco no podía hacerse su propia comida.

Kurt preocupado, aunque acostumbrado, le preparaba todo por ella, y Santana se aprovechaba…como siempre.

Pero dentro de todo siempre era así cada día con ellos.

Así cuando Santana le preguntó el por qué andaba tan estresada y todo, la otra no supo que decirle.

—Nada…tu ya sabes todo lo que hago…—Le replicó aunque se notaba que no era toda la verdad.

Así que Santana para descubrirlo comenzó a darle masajes, cosa que extrañó a los otros chicos.

—Oh…vamos, ¿Desde cuándo me haces masajes? ¿Tanto quieres saber qué es de mi vida?

La Latina solo se alzó de hombros.

Ella totalmente quería, así que continuó.

* * *

><p>Por mala suerte no le funcionó, pero ese tema no lo dejaría así…<p> 


	17. Terminar

**_Terminar_**

—Vamos, dime qué pasó…—Le dijo Santana tratando con su mejor esfuerzo de ser paciente aunque comenzaba a flanquear.

Rachel no le quería decir qué le pasaba desde el día que volvió de clases con un humor rarísimo, se le veía feliz, pero volteabas y se ponía a llorar o a matar cosas.

Así que no resistió y siguió insistiendo, pero era sumamente difícil de sacarle algo, porque la otra es demasiado testaruda.

— ¡Vamos mujer!—Comenzó a desesperar— ¡Habla!

— ¡Valeee!—Chilló cansada, había estado molestarle durante un larguísimo rato, así que ya no pudo más y aceptó.

— ¿Y? vamos habla—Y le dijo totalmente seria.

Rachel reunió aire y fuerza para no matar a Santana.

—Está bieeen…dios, eres peor que un grano en el…

—Sí ya capté, habla

—Pasa que…— ¿Cómo se lo decía? ¿Lo hacía desinteresadamente….molesta…triste tal vez…? No lo sabía, así que optó por la primera aunque tuviera posibilidades de que le pase las otras cosas.

Así que comenzó

—Pasa…que comienzo a hartarme de Cassandra…

Santana abrió grande los ojos.

A ella no le caía esa mujer, demasiado agrandada y arrogante, amenazaba su puesto de perra número uno. Así que era una buena noticia, o por lo menos para ella, aunque ambas parecían unidas con pegamento industrial.

—Wow… ¿Qué pasó?

—Mmm…—Mordió su labio nerviosa.

—Rachel…

— ¡Sí calla! Sino no diré nada

—Estaaa bien, calma

Y luego de una mirada molesta de la morena comenzó

—Es que quiere algo más serio…y sabes que hace poco que descubrí mi bisexualidad y…

—Pfff, sí claro, y yo soy hetero, eres totalmente gay Berry

— ¿Quieres que frene?

—Vale, pero luego hablamos de eso

—No lo creo, y bueno, la cosa es esa…quiero terminar con ella

—Vaya…quien diría que mi querida pareja empalagosa se terminaría así.

—Aja…solo no digas nada, menos a Kurt que es un bocaza, y terminará soltándolo a quien no debe saberlo.

La otra río.

—Vale, termina con ella, te apoyo, solo dime cuándo, porque quiero ver eso

—Ja-Ja, no será en tu presencia

—Oh eso creerás

—Te mataré

—Ya me has intentado matar antes

—Oh por dios, ¡Eres tan odiosa!, ¿Sabes? No te cuento más, y eso que falta más—Y se marchó.

Lo que no le había contado era que algo comenzó a pasar con Quinn.

Y por más que Santana se disculpara y le siguiera, no lograría nada.


	18. Besos (Parte 1)

**_Besos_**

**_Primer Beso:_**

Rachel estaba súper nerviosa, no le gustaba discutir con Quinn Fabrey, porque el temperamento de la chica y la situación le llevaban a gritarse a solo centímetros.

Y llegó lo que no se esperó, Quinn se molestó mucho y se detuvo de pelear.

— ¡YA! ¡ME CANSÉ!— le gritó Rachel

Y así Quinn comenzó a reír fuerte dejando confundida a la otra.

— ¡Y TÚ ME ENCANTAS!—Respondió copiándole el tono.

La revelación la tomó como una broma, no sabía que decir, y lo que haría al siguiente segundo menos le dejó pensar.

Quinn tomó su cara, y bruscamente la besó.

Sus dientes chocaron, y Rachel casi da un salto con eso pero por cómo le tenía agarrada la otra, o por cómo le besaba simplemente no pudo.

En su primer beso terminó con un labio sangrando.


	19. Besos (Parte 2)

**_Segundo beso, Dianna_**

**_(Sugerido por Gaby Agron )_**

—Eh…

—Dianna

—Sí, pero… ¿Eh?—Rachel de verdad no entendía muy bien a qué venía eso, porque estaban besándose y de pronto suelta esa palabra.

—Digo…me llamo Dianna, mi segundo nombre es, Dianna…

—Oh…ahhh, claro—Ahora lo entendía aunque era igual de raro.

¿Quinn Dianna Fabrey?

Lindo pero raro…aun más que lo diga ahora.

—Es lindo Quinn

—Sí…bueno no me gusta, me hace sentir que le hablan a otra persona.

—Pero a mí me gusta…puede que empiece a llamarte así

Quinn bufó, ¿Para qué habrá aclarado eso? Vaya…como siempre su novia era imposible.

Tomó su cara de nuevo.

—Solo calla y vayamos por el tercer beso…


End file.
